Kiss Me at Christmas
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Para ella la navidad no tenía el mismo significado que para todas las personas. No. Porque ella estaba sola, abandonada en un mundo que no era capaz de cobijarla. One-Shot HitsuHina


**¡Hola!**

**He aquí un pequeño One-Shot navideño HitsuHina, ya lo había hecho hace un tiempo para un concurso, pero no podía publicarlo hasta que acabara.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nota: Es un UA.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama**

**XXX**

**Kiss Me at Christmas**

La nieve caía avisándole que pronto comenzaría aquel evento que durante generaciones, había unido a cada familia en el mundo, aunque sea sólo una vez al año, para disfrutar juntos de aquella festividad. En su caso era un poco diferente, debido a que no tenía padres no tenía una familia con la cual compartir la navidad, por eso era que estaba sola en aquel parque. Ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche y la dulce Hinamori Momo sólo observaba los copos blancos, los cuales se arremolinaban a sus pies, sin que nada pudiera interferir en su camino más que su figura encorvada, sentada sobre una banca de madera.

Para ella la navidad no tenía el mismo significado que para todas las personas. No. Porque ella estaba sola, abandonada en un mundo que no era capaz de cobijarla.

Alzó la mirada y se fijó en el cielo negro, al tiempo que con sus manos se cerraba un poco la chaqueta, pues el frío había comenzado a calar sus huesos. Se frotó las manos, que aún con los guantes de lana se sentían heladas. Y entonces, sintió que alguien posaba la mano sobre su hombro.

Se sorprendió un poco, pero no tuvo miedo, pues había sentido el aroma del muchacho que a pesar de llevar poco tiempo de conocer, se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Él estaba parado detrás de ella, observándola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos turquesas. Ella le mostró una débil sonrisa y el muchacho de blanquecinos cabellos se la devolvió, aunque fue algo tosca.

—¿Qué haces aquí muriéndote de frío? –cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, al mismo tiempo que alejaba su mano del hombro de la joven y se sentaba al lado de ella. Hinamori no le miró, sólo se dedicó a observar sus botas llenas de nieve.

—Quería pensar un rato, además… no tengo con quién pasar la navidad –respondió con tristeza, pues le dolía reconocer que no tenía a nadie en el mundo, que estaba sola —. ¿Y tú que haces aquí, Shiro-chan?

El muchacho albino no tardó en mostrar una expresión de desagrado, pero eso no pareció disgustarla a ella, pues estaba acostumbrada al mal humor de su amigo, él era así en todo momento.

—No me llames así, ese apodo es una ridiculez –se quejó —. Mi nombre es Toushiro Hitsugaya, apréndetelo bien.

—Sí, como digas Hitsugaya-kun, por favor no te enfades –dijo Hinamori, regalándole una dulce sonrisa que sin que ella se diera cuenta, encendió de un leve rubor las mejillas del muchacho de tez morena, el cual en pocos segundos desvió la mirada, nunca había podido disimular demasiado bien el nerviosismo que ella le causaba.

—Así que estarás sola esta navidad ¿No es así? –retomó el tema anterior. Vio como Hinamori bajaba la cabeza con tristeza y se sintió mal por ella, sin embargo la comprendía a la perfección, él sentía lo mismo, tampoco tenía padres, pues éstos habían muerto incluso antes de que él tuviese la noción para recordar sus rostros. Ahora sólo pasaba la navidad con una prima lejana, quien compartía con él el departamento y además era extremadamente ruidosa y parrandera, en pocas palabras no la soportaba, era una mujer completamente loca, y aún así resultaba ser una buena persona.

—Así es, estoy sola –Momo esperó un par de segundos para comenzar a hablar, en los que volteó a ver a Toushiro nuevamente —. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

—Matsumoto hizo una fiesta en mi casa de nuevo –dijo en un tono realmente molesto, era obvio que no estaba nada contento con ello —, así que decidí dar una vuelta, al menos hasta que se caiga de borracha.

—No seas así, Rangiku-san es una buena persona.

—Nadie cuestiona eso, pero de que es fastidiosa, lo es –aseguró el albino, consiguiendo que Hinamori soltase una graciosa y refinada risita. Cuando ella sonreía así, él no podía evitar quedar aún más prendado, desde que la había conocido ella era la única chica que lograba hacer que su corazón explotara por la intensidad de sus latidos.

—En eso tienes razón –lo secundó Hinamori. Después de eso ambos se quedaron en completo silencio. Cuando ella miró la hora sólo faltaban un par de minutos para las doce.

—Si quieres te acompaño a casa –propuso Hitsugaya, a lo que ella simplemente asintió de manera amable.

Caminaron en silencio por largo rato, al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, lo cierto era que ambos se ponían nerviosos al pensar el uno en el otro, pues era evidente que había una atracción que ninguno era capaz de reconocer, al menos no abiertamente.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del edificio de Hinamori, en donde ambos se pusieron de pie para despedirse, pero al alzar la vista la chica, pudo ver algo que la sorprendió e hizo que se ruborizara.

—U-un muérdago… –susurró para sí, no obstante, Hitsugaya la oyó con claridad.

—¿Uh? –exclamó el albino levantando también la mirada, para fijarse en la pequeña planta que colgaba de la entrada del recinto, justo frente a sus cabezas. Él tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues había recordado aquella tonta tradición de que si una pareja estaba bajo el muérdago en navidad entonces debían besarse. Eso era una tontería, pero ahora que lo había pensado no podía dejar de imaginar, de desear saber que tal se sentirían los labios de Hinamori.

—Am… y-yo… Shiro-chan, creo que voy a entrar –dijo ella, dispuesta a ignorar aquello que estaba sintiendo, porque obviamente no sería correspondida por un chico tan guapo y popular como Hitsugaya, sin embargo no alcanzó ni a dar dos pasos cuando él la había sostenido por la muñeca.

—No te vayas –le dijo decidido. Había pensado muy bien las cosas durante ese medio segundo y si no lo hacía ahora, jamás volvería a ser capaz de tomar el valor necesario para decirle a Hinamori lo que sentía, de eso estaba seguro —. Hinamori… yo… no quiero dejarte sola.

—Shiro-chan… –susurró Momo, quien no pudo permanecer más tiempo apartada y se acercó al muchacho, abrazándole cálidamente. El calor del cuerpo masculino había entrado por cada poro de su piel, haciendo que de pronto dejara de tener frío, era como si el invierno se hubiese detenido mientras ellos se abrazaban —. Shiro-chan, yo tampoco quiero estar sola –continuó hablando —, quiero estar contigo.

Al oírla, Hitsugaya no pudo hacer más que rodear sus suaves y blanquecinas mejillas con sus manos, haciendo que lo mirase directo a los ojos. Como adoraba aquel brillo en la mirada inocente de Hinamori, nadie en el mundo podía compararse con ella, para él, Hinamori era única.

—No voy a dejarte sola –le dijo, mirando una vez más el muérdago de reojo, y entonces se decidió. Cerró sus propios ojos cuando el aliento de Hinamori se sintió muy cerca del suyo, le levantó el mentón de manera suave y sin esperar un segundo más, unió sus labios de forma dulce y delicada. Quería hacerle sentir su calidez, la ternura que ella le provocaba, y se dio cuenta de que ella lo sentía cuando sus pequeñas manos le rodearon el cuello, entonces no tuvo reparos en profundizar el –hasta ahora– leve contacto. Momo separó sus labios en un intento por recibir algo de aire, pero en lugar de eso, lo que sintió fue como la lengua de Toushiro la asaltaba de improvisto, encontrándose con la suya e intensificando el beso de una manera en que fue capaz de dejarla sin aliento y sólo entonces pudo sentir como sus rodillas temblaban ante el nerviosismo de no hacerlo bien, porque nunca había besado a un chico antes, esta era la primera vez y estaba resultado ser maravillosa por el simple hecho de que fuera él.

Después de separarse para recuperar el aire, sencillamente se sonrieron y volvieron a abrazarse, como si ya hubiesen dado por hecho que a partir de hoy querían estar siempre juntos.

—¿Qué tal si comemos algo de pastel? –propuso Hinamori totalmente sonrojada, pero a la vez feliz, nunca imaginó que su triste y solitaria navidad terminaría así, besando al chico de sus sueños.

—Comeré pastel sólo si me dejas volver a besarte –dijo Hitsugaya en tono de amenaza, pero no la dejó responder, pues había vuelto a besarla. Sin darse cuenta se había vuelto un completo adicto, después de todo ella sabía mejor que cualquier otro dulce, ¿no?

Fin.

**XXX**

**Jaja, bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo ^^**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
